


Sick Day (Sollux x Reader)

by AlexSpring



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, homstuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpring/pseuds/AlexSpring
Summary: Sollux came down with something, and it's your job to keep him company.





	

“Hello? I have to call in today...I, uh, don’t feel good,” you say. The person on the other end complies and tells you to feel better soon. You hang up the phone.

 

 

“(f/n)...” Sollux moans. You grab a second box of tissues and bring it over to him. He sniffles, and coughs a little. You sit next to him.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” you ask him. He pulls the blanket tighter around him. “Do you want me to get anything for you?” he nods his head.

 

 

“My phone, pleathe,” he mumbles. You stand up to find his phone.

 

 

You walk into your bedroom, looking on Sollux’s side of the bed. You check the nightstand and the dresser. You do not see it.

 

 

“Where is it, babe?” you yell.

 

 

“Check the office,” he shouts back weekly.

 

 

You sigh, taking your vest off first. You’re not going to work today, so you might as well take it off.

 

 

You make your way down to the office, which was at the end of the hall. You open the door, which displayed the dark room, with a soft light coming from Sollux’s phone. You walk to the desk, and pick it up. You saw that Karkat was texting him. You take the phone back to Sollux, the phone going off the entire way.

 

 

“It’s Karkat,” you say, handing Sollux the phone. He looks at the screen and grumbles. He turns it off and sets it on the coffee table, and lays down on his side, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

 

 

“How is your throat feeling?” you ask him.

 

 

“(f/n), I’ll be fine. Thop worrying tho much,” he croaks. You shake your head.

 

 

“I’ll be right back,” you head towards the kitchen.

 

 

You grab a pot from the cupboard and take it to the sink, where you fill it up with warm water. You place the pot on the stove and turn the burner on medium. You get out Sollux’s bee mug. You also pull the honey and a tea bag out of the pantry. You wait for the water to start to boil, and when it does, you pour the hot water into the mug with the tea bag. You let the tea bag sit for a minute, and pour some honey into the tea. Stirring it, you bring it to Sollux.

 

 

“What’th that?” he asks you. You set it in front of him.

 

 

“Tea. It’ll help your throat,” you say. You sit down next to him as he sits up. You takes sip, and jumps back.

 

 

“What?” you look at him worried. He licks his lips.

 

 

“It wath hot,” he croaks. You laugh a little.

 

 

“I wasn’t going to give you cold tea, silly.” you smile, and look down at your hands. Sollux looks at you.

 

 

“Are you okay, (f/n)?” he asks. Your head snaps back up.

 

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” you blush. The troll tilts his head.

 

 

“What’th wrong?”

 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing...” you laugh softly. Sollux sets the cup down.

 

 

Sollux grunts a little, but he wraps the blanket around you. You sit up straighter.

 

 

“Sollux, what are you doing? You’re going to get me sick!” you say, but he drags you down so that you are laying on top of him.

 

 

“Whatever, (f/n). You can take another thick day tomorrow,” he smiles and kisses you softly. You blush violently.

 


End file.
